High school dxd: Titanomaquia
by Neopercival
Summary: Me arrebataron a las mujeres que amaba, causaron destruccion y muerte por doquier, ¿creyeron que se que se quedarian sin castigo?, ¡pues se equivocaron!, todo el peso de la justicia les caera encima, juro que los aniquilare a todos ustedes, parare esta locura, si debo convertirme en un monstruo para lograrlo, por las personas que amo, sera un sacrificio que hare con gusto y placer


**Hola amigos, vaya, si que estoy rebosante de ideas, ¿no?, hahahaha, lo admito, soy fanatico de GoW, espero ansioso la nueva entrega**

 **Sip, el mundo GoW se unen aqui, pero no en un cross, ya que como sabran, en dxd tambien existen los dioses olimpicos, por lo tanto no seria como un crossover, mas bien seria un DxD con tematica de GoW**

 **Ademas, aqui los dioses tienen la misma apariecia que el juego, pero las personalidades de dxd, osea, aqui el zeus de la serie, tiene la apariecia de la del Zeus de gow, ojala me halla explicado bien -_-u**

 **Osea, aqui Hades no es una calavera, sino que como lo habran visto en el juego, ¡el tipo es colosal e imponente!**

 **Otra cosa, los dioses y heores tambien poseen las mismas habilidades, poderes y armas que en el juego, osea, Hades posee las increibles pero mortales garras arranca almas**

 **Bien, sin mas preambulos empezemos con la lectura**

 **Descargo de propiedad:**

 **HSDXD no es de mi propiedad, sino de Ichie Ishibumi, lo mio solo es la historia a contar**

* * *

 **LIFE: lSSEI**

El mundo se volvio un caos, la derrota del Trihexa no evitaria que praara, pues aunque pueda posponerse, es totalmente inevitable

Inmensas criaturas que habian despertado y las naciones mundiales estan en alerta roja y la extincion humana esta al doblar la esquina

Ningun plan, ataque o estrategia logra destruir o siquiera parar aunque sea unos segundos a los gigantes y sus ejércitos que desatan el caos mientras abren camino para sus amos

¿Quien lo diria?

No fue el dragon del apocalipsis el causante del fin de la vida como se la conoce, fue un ser con una mente tan perversa y retorcida, dispuesta a diezmar a tantos como se les rebele y no lo adoren

Su idea original no era liberar al Trihexa, eso solo fue un señuelo que ingenuamente mordimos, el iba por su plan maestro

El plan de usar al Trihexa para destruir a Great Red y Ophis Uroboros eran solo despistes para su plan original, si entre ellos se mataban, era un bono extra

Un monstruo de mente retorcida y demente fue el artifice de todo este horror

Rizevim Livan Lucifer

Si, el desgraciado no murio en las garras de Fafnir, ¡fue un maldito clon!, nos engaño todo este tiempo con su muerte

Aprovecho que los lideres se sacrificaron sellandose junto al Trihexa por 10.000 años mas para poner su maldito plan en accion

Aun me duele el sacrificio de ellos, pero se que estaran bien y podre verlos en miles de años, un tiempo algo largo, pero los vere a fin de cuentas

Claro, si es que sobrevivo a esta guerra

No, ¡tengo que hacerlo!, tengo una familia y gente inocente que proteger, ademas de mis futuros hijos que debo asegurar que nazcan bien

Si, asi es, voy a ser padre

Padre de 8 hermosos regalos que me ha dado la vida como recompensa por todo el sufrimiento por el que los demas y yo, hemos pasado

Hijos de 8 hermosas y cariñosas mujeres que he conocido en mi vida

Serian mas, pero...

¡No importa!, no debo ponerme sentimental justo ahora, ellas no querrian verme en este estado

Algun dia las volvere a ver

Se estaran preguntando a que me refiero, ¿no?

Pues se los pondre de esta manera, durante la guerra contra el Trihexa, Millicas fue asignado a nuevo heredero de los Gremory

Y los hermanos Phoenix quedaron solo 3, para amargura del clan

Y dolor mio

Espero hallan entendido lo que quise decir, porque en realidad no quiero entrar en detalles, eso me pondria en un estado no adecuado para lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Pero aun asi, a ella y las otras, las extraño tanto, quisera volverlas a ver, abrazarlas y besarlas aunque sea por ultima vez

¡No!, no es momento para sentimentalismos, eso podre hacerlo despues, ahora debo cuidar a los vivos

Aunque soy afortunado de que al menos dos de ellas aun esten conmigo

No fallare esta vez

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

"Hermanos mios, desde el inicio de los tiempos, hemos prosperado y asi es como planeamos seguir"

En Grecia, una criatura alada, una harpia volaba por los cielos de la ciudad

"Desde tiempos inmemoriables, hemos tratado de guiar a la humanidad por el sendero del bien"

La harpia volaba a una velocidad de vertigio hasta que espezo a descender

"Hemos creado un mundo de paz, prosperidad, esperanza y virtudes"

Descendiendo hasta una altura considerable, se puede onservar como un monton de seres y criaturas abominables aterrorizaban y masacraban a los pobres humanos que huian despavoridos para salvar sus vidas, las armas humanas no parecian tener mucho efecto en ello

"El monte olimpo ha sido ejemplo de justicia, temple, poder y liderazgo"

La harpia ascendio volando hasta una altura considerable hasta llegar a una inmensa montaña, pero habia algo raro

Caian piedras a montones

"Ese poder, sera puesto a prueba hoy,"

La harpia volaba hasta ascender a la enorme montaña, pero al final, fue destrozada cuando una de las enormes rocas que caian la choco

Pero, aun en la niebla, se podian ver unas raras y gigantescas siluetas, escalando la montaña

"Hermanos mios, dejemos las diferrencias que tenemos desde el pasado atras, para poder hacerle frente a este problema"

Se pudo ver un poco mas de las siluetas, eran gigantescos seres hechos de roca, fuego, agua, relampago, de elementos

"El demonio Rizevim, Hades y Ares han osado romper esa paz que junto a nuestros aliados, hemos tratado de mantener"

Los inmensos seres seguian escalando, de estre todos ellos, sobresalia una que por su fisico, era claramente un ser femenino

Pero consistia su cuerpo, como si fuera un gigantesco bosque y justo en ella, estaban los tres nombrados

"Sigamos el camino del valor y la justicia, vamos al frente y luchenmos con honor y valentia y yo personalmente, me encargare de esta plaga"

Ahora se podia saber el origen de esos seres, Rizevim, Hades y Ares habian perdido el juicio, estaban dementes sin duda alguna, despertaron y liberaron a los seres mas mortales de las historias, desde el inicio de los tiempos, estos seres eran considerados los mas mortaled de todo el mito

Habian despertado a los Titanes

* * *

Issei estaba al tanto de la situacion, en su habitacion en el monte olimpo podia sentir como la montaña se estremecia por cada pisada que daban al escalar

Sabia lo que significaba

Tenia que salir a la lucha, para proteger al monte, a sus amos nuevos y a sus queridas esposas

Se separo del balcon y entro a su habitacion, sin perder el tiempo, abrio su armario y saco su traje de batalla, que era una combinacion de armadura griega con un traje ninja

Iba a tomar parte del traje para empezar a vestirse, pero una voz lo detuvo

—Issei...

El no necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba de una de sus esposas, pero aun asi lo hizo, no queria salir a la batalla y arrepentirse de que si muere, no verla una ultima vez

—Sona-asi es, la heredera Sitri, estaba casada y espera un hijo del castaño-¿que haces aqui?, deberias estar evacuando junto a la servidumbre del olimpo

—No ibamos a irnos, al menos sin despedirnos

Issei vio que otra de sus esposas habian entrado a su habitacion, junto al resto

—Irina..

Asi es, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quartza, Asia Argento, Lefay Pendragon, Kiryu Aika y Kuroka Toujo, ademas de su prometida Kunou, habian llegado

Era increible el pensar e ironico, que el trio eclesiastico, aun estaban con el

—Chicas, deben irse-decia en un falso tono calmado que fue muy obvio para las chicas-muy pronto comenzara el caos y no quiero que ustedes salgan afectadas

—Te entendemos Ise-tomaba la palabra la castaña de coletas y lentes-pero tambien entiendenos a nosotras-pedia con ojos llorosos, las demas estaban igual-no queremos perderte

—No lo haran-fue la firme respuesta del castaño-he jurado que jamas les voy a fallar ni faltar, es una promesa de honor que mantendre por siempre-empezo caminar hacia ella y apunto con su dedo al vientre de la castaña, que parecia tener unos 5 meses-por ellos, por ustedes, debo seguir viviendo

—Pero Ise-san-decia una desesperada Asia

—No morire Asia-decia ahora con una sonrisa-debo pelear y ganar esta maldita guerra que ha desatado ese trio de dementes-sonrio con nostalgia, que todas notaron-no voy a fallar de nuevo, no volvere a perder a nadie

Esas palabras les llegaron a todas, pues sabian a que se referian, a ese fatidico dia en la guerra contra el dragon del apocalipsis, en donde perdio a unas personas muy amadas por el

Y que se culpa de ser debil y no haberlas popido protegerlas

—No fue tu culpa Ise-decia Xenovia abrazando a su esposo y padre de su no aun no nato hijo-nadie pudo prevenir lo que sucederia

—Lo se-decia el castaño respondiendo el abrazo de su esposa-pero aun asi, voy a evitar que todo eso vuelva a suceder, voy a batallar

—Pero..-intento decir Irina pero fue interrumpida

—Dejalo Irina~nya-decia una Kuroka extrañamente calamada sonriendo de forma serena-el no va a cambiar de parecer por mas que roguemos

Kuroka Toujo, desde los suscesos del Trihexa y sus fatidicos resultados, cambio totalmente de actitud, sento cabeza y se convirtio en pareja de Issei, siendo ahora una mujer mas seria

—Es verdad-decia ahora la maga rubia acercandose a la cama de su esposo tomando para confusion de los presentes, una parte del traje de Issei-ven querido

—¿Que deseas Lefay?-preguntaba su esposo que se le acercaba

—En los tiempos antiguos-empezo a narrar mientras le colocaba y ajustaba de a poco en poco los protectores de brazos-las esposas de los caballeros son las que vestian a sus parejas antes de que ellos salieran a la batalla, para asi llenarlos de bendiciones e implorar a los dioses, que lo mantengan cuidado y lo regresen a salvo y con vida, junto a ellas nuevamente-decia ya terminando su labor-y si no mal se, esa vendria a ser nuestra labor ¿no crees?-termino de ralatar y explicar con una dulce sonrisa

Issei primero abrio los ojos en impresion por lo que su esposa habia dicho, pero luego sonrio, esta chica si que le alegraba la vida

Las demas tambien sonrieron al comprender a Lefay y decidieron imitarla, asi cada una tomo una parte del traje de Issei y empezaron a equiparlo, el castaño estiro los brazos y separo un poco las piernas para darle mas facilidades

Lefay le puso su otro protector de brazos

Kiryu le puso sus botas y rodilleras

Asia le coloco el cinturon

Xenovia sus brazaletes dorados

Irina la proteccion del torso y abdomen

Kunou las hombreras

Kuroka la capa

Y Sona el casco

(N/A: es el mismo traje que usa Kratos en GoW 2, cuando es un dios, solo agregenle una capa y casco a su gusto)

Al final, Issei quedo listo para la batalla

—Chicas, ya es hora

Las aludidas asintieron con pesar, al final Issei iria a pelear, no podian pensar en que lo podian perder y esta vez para siempre

La mas afectada era Sona, habia perdido a su hermana y eso la afecto demasiado pero al menos la volveria a ver en algunos milenios, pero Issei era un caso distinto

Podria morir

Y esta vez ni Ophis ni Great red lo podrian salvar, pues ellos para recuperar sus poderes tras la batalla contra el dragon del apocalipsis, se encerraron en la brecha dimensional a recuperar sus poderes

No iban a tener su ayuda

Tampoco Ddraig, pues tambien perdio la sacred gear en esa maldita guerra, ahora no se sabe quien es el nuevo portador

Ella no lo demostraba pero estaba aterrada, ya perdio a su hermana mayor, luego a su mejor amiga y fue sumamente doloroso, no podria soportar perder a el castaño, Issei ya no era un tonto, bueno, no tanto, pero pudo reconocer los sentimientos que su cuarta esposa tenia retenidos, asi que hizo lo que cualquier hombre haria para consolar a su mujer

La abrazo

Sona se sorprendio un poco por el accionar de su esposo, pero sus ojos ya no aguantaban retener las lagrimas de miedo y tristeza que se formaban en ellos

Empezo a llorar enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, sacaba con cada lagrima y gemido, todo el dolor reprimido en su interior desde los suscesos del Trihexa

Las chicas al rededor no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de comprension por su hermana, ella fue la que perdio mas ese dia, Issei por en cambio sin que ellas lo notaran, tenia un rostro enfadado, en sus pensamientos, los responsables de que Sona derramara esas lagrimas, iban a pagar muy caro, pero en especial uno

Rizevim

El malnacido va tener la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa de todas las que va a ejecutar este y los proximos dias

—Volveras, ¿cierto?-preguntaba la pelinegra entre sollozos con su rostro pegado al pecho de su esposo,-no moriras, ¿verdad?

Al hacer esa pregunta, ella alzo su triste y llorosa mirada viendo directamente a los ojos de su amado, Issei estaba embelezado ante la profunda mirada de esos hermosos ojos violetas

Esos que ahora la inseguridad y miedo hacian llorar, se veia tan tierna y desprotegida, era increible que la "princesa de hierro" que siempre mostro un semblante serio e inquebrantable, ahora era tan sensible como cualquier otra chica

Issei en su mente en serio ya planeaba miles y miles de formas de desmembrar a Rizevim y hacerlo gritar de dolor hasta que su garganta se desgarre y sangre

—Te lo prometo Sona-decia Issei con una sonrisa sincera tocando con su tosca mano, pero con la mas fina delicadeza, la mejilla de la pelinegra, limpiandole con las lagrimas al mismo tiempo-voy a volver y tendremos por fin una famlia feliz

Ella sonrio ante la promesa de su amado, ella lo sabia, no importaba cuando ni el como o el metodo, el siempre cumplia sus promesas

Y esta no seria la excepcion

—Te creo, se que lo haras-respondio de forma cariñosa, tomando la mano de su amante con la suya misma en una muestra de amor-se que volveras, para seguir haciendonos felices como siempre lo has hecho

Tras esas palabras, Sona se reclino y unio sus labios con los de su esposo en un tierno beso, era cargado con todos los deseos de ella y las demas de que vuelva a salvo de esta guerra

Al separarse ambos se miraron con confianza y amor, ellos se entendian muy bien sin necesidad de hablar

Pero...

—¡Nosotras tambien!-gritaron al unisolo de forma alegre y se abalanzaron contra su esposo y prometido

Issei al ser tomado con la guardia baja, no pudo evitar el asalto y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para agunatarlas y no dejarlas caer, pues por su embarazo, eso no seria muy bueno

Asi, al igual que Sona, cada una tuvo un amoroso beso de su esposo, despues de eso, todas se separararon satisfechas y se juntaron en un lado de la habitacion del castaño, Sona empezo a conjurar un circulo magico de teletransporte

—Te amamos-decia la pelinegra en nombre de todas mientras el circulo brillaba con mas fuerza, dando a entender que ya se iban

—Y yo a ustedes-respondio con una ligera pero autentica sonrisa-jamas lo olviden

Las chicas al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar soltar ligeras lagrimas de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de insertidumbre y temor, pues no querian perderlo

Y asi, ellas se fueron al territorio Sitri en el inframundo

Issei al ver esto, exhalo con fuerza y se sento en su cama a sollozar con sus manos en la frente, el hizo esa promesa, pero no estaba seguro de poder cumplirla

¿Acaso volveria a fallarle a sus seres queridos?

—No-se recriminaba el castaño asi mismo elevando su seria mirada pero con ligeras lagrimas que de inmediato limpio-de algun modo u otro, voy a cumplirles, no volvere a fallar de nuevo

Asi, con esa determinacion, se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitacion, dispuesto a darlo todo en el campo de batalla

Caminando por los pasillos, se encontro con uno de sus muy buenos amigos olimpicos

—Yo Ise-saludaba el enorme sujeto empezando a caminar al lado del castaño-por tu mirada, debio ser muy duro para ti separarte de tus esposas

—Hola Hecules-saludaba el castaño a su amigo el dios de la fuerza y poder-si, no puedo negarlo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer por ellas para que esten a salvo

Hercules miro con comprension a su "hermano" de otra madre, pues asi se consideran ambos a pesar de no poseer ningun lazo sanguineo

El sabia cuanto las amaba y conocia el dolor, pena y culpa que el castaño estaba pasando, maldecia a Rizevim y a el resto de traidores que se les unio, no dudaria en ningun momento en aplastar con mucho placer al peliplata una y otra vez su craneo con sus Cestus Nemea

Por haberle provocado ese dolor y perdida irreparable a su amigo, desatar esta caotica guerra y por la vida de todos los inocentes que aun ahora mueren por culpa de ese demenete

—Puede que no sea de gran consuelo-decia el gran sujeto poniendole una de sus enormes manos en su hombro a modo de consuelo-pero tienes mi apoyo y el de todos aqui en el olimpo

—Gracias hermano-decia con una sonrisa un poco adolorida, pues el grandote no puso mucha delicadeza al ponerle su mano, pero sinceramente estaba agradecido por sus palabras-esas palabras significan mucho para mi

El gigante sonrio feliz, ya que hizo sentir mejor a su amigo

—¿Quieres un abrazo?-pregunto animado abriendo los brazos

—Eeeem, no gracias amigo-decia el castaño nervioso y temblando de forma ligera-estoy bien en serio

—Vamos, vamos, se que quieres uno-sin darle alguna oportunidad de negarse o escapar, el gigante lo atrapo en un gran abrazo-ya ya, se que te sientes mal, dejalo salir

Claro que se sentia mal, pero era por el hecho de estarse quedando sin aire por el "amigable" abrazo que su amigo el grandote dios de la fuerza le estaba dando en esos momentos, pero no podia culparlo, asi es su amigo y lo aceptaba, aunque eso le duela...o lo mate

En pocas palabras, Hercules es el tipico gigante de aspecto amenazante y violento, pero que en realidad es una persona con un corazon de oro

Osea un gigante bonachon

Al final, Hercules lo solto con una sonrisa por su "buen acto del dia", aliviando a un agradecido castaño que respiraba de forma desesperada por llenar sus pulmones con aire

—Gracias...amigo...-decia entre jadeos-por cierto, mi madre desea que pase todo esto, vayas a casa a cenar, dice que preparara tu favorito

—¡¿Costillas bbq gigantes?!-pregunto emocionado, babeando y sus ojos brillando, el castaño le asisntio divertido por su reaccion-¡mamá es una diosa reencarnada en humana!, ¡merece su propio santuario!-decia con agardecidas y comicas lagrimas de anime, pues consideraba a la madre del castaño como su segunda madre, pues esta siempre lo trataba bien

Cosa que la castaña mayor y su hijo aceptaban con gusto, pues en realidad Hercules es un gran tipo

—Bien, ya es hora-decia el castaño cambiando su rostro a serio, Hercules igual-debemos ir a la batalla, los titanes ya estan a nada de llegar

—Lo se-respondia de la misma manera el grandote-ire a mi puesto-dijo retirandose a otro lugar confundiendo al castaño

—¿No participaras en el asalto que daran los dioses?

—Estoy encargado de liderar el ejercito del olimpo-decia sin dejar de caminar-sere el que defienda el palacio y tambien dirigir a las tropas

—Ya veo, suerte amigo

—Gracias, tu tambien

Asi, tras esa despedida, ambos varones se fueron por caminos diferentes

 **INSERTAR OST: GOW 3-SPARTAN RAGE DE FORMA OBLIGATORIA**

En el gran salon del palacio, los dioses principales y el castaño se encontraron y siguieron su camino hacia el balcon, hasta quedar todos viendo hacia abajo

Eran, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Helios y el castaño

Todos veian hacia abajo y veian todos lo mismo, los titanes escalando poco a poco el monte olimpo hasta poder llegar al palacio

—¡Zeus!, ¡tus hermamos han vuelto a casa junto a un amigo!-gritaba Ares, totalmente desquiciado-¡y nuestra razon es la destruccion del olimpo!

Decian con burla mientras los tres estaban sobre Gaia quien escalaba el monte

—Llegaran muy pronto-decia el overlord del olimpo-debemos actuar

—Bien-respondieron todos al unisolo

Un relinche se escucho por los cielos y entre las suaves nubes, una carroza de fuego, tirada por caballos, tambien hechos del mismo elemento, se acercaba al balcon

Helios no perdio tiempo y salto a la carroza cuando estuvo cerca

—¡Me encargare de Perses!-exclamaba el dios del sol manejando su carroza, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos-¡deseenme suerte!-con esas palabras, se alejo a cumplir su labor

El siguiente fue Hermes, que de dos saltos acrobaticos y sin decir palabras, empezo a correr hacia abajo

—Hoy ellos volveran al tartaro-decia la diosa de la guerra y sabiduria-y ellos-señalando a Rizevim, Hades y Ares-se iran directamente al mundo de los muertos-clavando una de sus espadas en uno de los pilares superiores, empezo a descender hacia la batalla

Poseidon al igual que Hermes, no dijo ni una palabra, miro a su hermano, recibiendo una afirmacion de el, el hizo lo mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo al vacio

Tanta fue la velocidad y su fuerza que golpeo a un titan ditectamente en el pecho con tanta fuerza, que termino arrancandolo literalmente del monte olimpo cayendo ambos al mar

Solo quedaban Issei y el dios principal de Grecia, el castaño se veia dudoso ambos brazos, hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro, giro a ver y era el mismo Zeus sonriendole

—Se que duele,, peor a veces debemos abandonar nuestras dudas para poder seguir adelante-decia de forma amigable el dios del rayo-ya que si no lo haces, podrias no volver a ver a las personas que amas, ¿no es asi?

Ante esas palabras, Issei abrio los ojos a la verdad, no era momento de dudar, ¡claro que no!, a el lo estaban esperando sus padres y esposas para poder vivir esa tan anhelada vida feliz

Y el lo iba a cumplir, sea como sea

Con un ademan de sus brazos, unas cadenas empezaron a aparecer en estos, brillaban como si estuvieran al fuego vivo, Issei sentia el dolor como si brasas ardientes rodearan sus brazos, pero lo soportaba

Al final, dos grandes espadas gemelas de color negro con empuñadura de calavera que se unian a las cadenas de los brazos, habian hecho acto de aparicion

Las espadas del caos, sin duda alguna

—Estas espadas, son la razon de mi verguenza y desgracia, son mi maldicion-decia viendo ambas espadas-pero mis acciones haran que sean bendiciones para todos los inocentes y personas que amo

Asi tambien, sin perder tiempo, salto y se lanzo al vacio hacia la batalla

Zeus sonrio al haber hecho entrar en razon al chico, luego dirigio su mirada hacia Hercules, quien esperaba ansioso sus ordenes, las cuales recibio con un asentimiento de cabeza de su padre

—¡HAAAA!-grito el dios de la fuerza y poder, sus tropas igual y se posicionaron para la batalla

La guerra para salvar no solo el mundo humano, sino todos los mundos, habia empezado

Y debian ganar

* * *

 **Bien, eso seria todo, ¿que les parecio?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿apesto como escritor?, ¡¿amarrate una piedra a los pies y lanzate al oceano?!**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, dejen en los reviews o por pm**

 **Bien, eso es todo, hasta una proxima actualizacion, nos vemos**


End file.
